


One Of A Kind

by I_nvr_wrote_it



Category: Actor RPF, NBC RPF, Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_nvr_wrote_it/pseuds/I_nvr_wrote_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S5E20 - Jerry's Retirement (specifically the mac-cheese pizza scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of A Kind

After the sixth take, Adam had to ask for a break.

He knew she was just fooling around and, after a couple years of conditioning himself to not react physically to her playfulness, he could normally keep himself in check.  

He was used to Amy improvising their kissing scenes, but her climbing on and off his lap half a dozen times was having an effect on him he couldn't shake by continually reciting bad 80's movie titles in his head.  

And he would swear if he viewed that last shot that she was _grinding_  on him as she grabbed onto the couch behind him and sucked on his bottom lip.  

She looked curiously at him and he smiled weakly at her before closing his eyes, standing up quickly and walking off set without saying another word. He could hear her footsteps behind him as he turned into the first bathroom he saw and locked the door behind him. The padding of her sneakers stopped momentarily outside the door before eventually continuing on.

He breathed a sigh of relief and ran the faucet, splashing cold water on his face and staring at himself in the mirror.  

_What the fuck? You've made out with her like a hundred times at this point. Fucking get it together and get through this scene._   

He rested his hands on the sink and stared at the water as it swirled down the drain.

He hadn't lost his composure when kissing Amy in a long time. There were times when they filmed their first few kissing scenes that he felt the blood rush to his dick and the familiar stirring begin, but he brushed it off as something that often happened when kissing an attractive new costar for the first time. He had been paired with some pretty hot women during his career and just because he was married didn't mean he was numb to the effects of making out with another woman.  

He felt sick about it the first couple times it happened after he got married. He loved his wife and felt like he was betraying her when he would become aroused by another woman, and that shame was usually enough to halt the physical reaction immediately.  

The first time he had trouble calming himself down made him so upset that his wife picked up on it as soon as he got home. She'd finally pried it out of him and was surprisingly understanding. He remembered her sultry smile when she told him that as long as he waited to act on it until he got home, she would be more than willing to help him ‘release' those frustrations.  

There were a few times during the beginning of his Party Down days that he made good on her offer. But as his friendship with Lizzy grew, his physical reaction to their scenes diminished. So after a handful of times when he came home and ravaged his wife because the day's shoots were particularly hot, he got over it and things were fine.  

Until he met Amy.  

She wasn't even his type. He'd always been more attracted to brunettes, a trait that was actually written in as a joke for his Parks character. He couldn't even remember ever seriously being interested in any blonde women during his single days.  

He didn't know how to describe those first few days of working on the Parks set with her. She was like a beacon of light that you couldn't help but want to stand next to and stare at with complete awe and wonder. Her happiness was infectious. Her work ethic a perfect blend of professionalism and comedic genius. He wasn't one to be star struck after so many years of working in the business, but he often caught himself thanking whatever higher power allowed him the chance to work beside her.  

As their friendship grew on and off set, he often felt like Amy and Adam and Leslie and Ben merged into one. Their banter was easy, their chemistry completely natural. They and their characters shared inside jokes and gravitated toward one another in social situations. They teased the public with their affection for each other as their characters' attraction grew.  

He was never happier in a job than he was on the set of Parks. The entire cast clicked and became one big family. He felt like he was on top of his game and couldn't wait to get to work everyday.  

But everything changed the day he first read the script for ‘Road Trip'.  

That was the day he realized that all the playful flirting and fun was about to cross the line and for the first time, the thought of kissing a costar threw him into a panic.  

She had become one of his best friends. The attraction he never allowed himself to acknowledge came on with a dizzying force when he was face to face with the scene on paper. During the read-through they cracked jokes about the kiss and made light of the scene. He and Amy spun outrageous scenarios about how that first kiss should take place. She wanted him to throw her up against a wall. He suggested the stereotypical sitcom ‘desk sweep'. When they were done overdramatizing the kiss and their cheeks hurt from laughing so hard, the original idea that he took the receipts and simply kissed her, with months of pent up passion behind it, remained unchanged.  

He thought back to the day they filmed that scene. He remembered his palms being sweaty. His hands were trembling and his stomach was in knots. What if their first kiss was horrible and all that UST they'd built up for their characters crashed and burned on screen?  

He had no idea how she felt about kissing him. It never came up in any serious conversation, but judging by the way Amy was physical with everyone, he figured she'd probably never even given it a second thought.

When the scene began he couldn't tell where Adam ended and Ben began. Both were just as nervous. Both built this moment up so spectacularly in their heads hoping it didn't turn into a disaster. It felt like an out of body experience when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for the first time.  

Her reaction was immediate. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other. There was no staging or thought as to where hands should go or how heads should tilt. Every nerve ending in his body came alive. He felt his lips begin to part instinctively but he pulled back before they did. He didn't know how she'd react and he didn't want to do anything more than the script called for.  

But in true Amy style, she deviated from the script without pause and immediately leaned back in for more. 

When their mouths parted in unison and their tongues grazed each other for the first time, everything around him faded away. There was no cast or crew. Every hair on his body stood at attention while his heart hammered against his chest and a strong wave of arousal surged through him. He thought of all those crazy scenarios they'd joked about during the read through and wanted to do them all at once.  

They both pulled back from the kiss, the ‘deer in the headlights' look on her face mirroring his own. And when she whispered those two little words that were definitely not in the script, he felt for a split second that she was responding as Amy and not Leslie. His whole world spun out of control for what felt like much longer than it took for the words to die out and the director to yell cut. Amy immediately stepped back from him and cracked a joke, making light of the kiss, and the moment, if it ever existed at all, was gone.  

They never needed to shoot a second take.  

//  

Over the course of the last few weeks of shooting season 3, neither of them ever discussed that first kiss or any of the others. He told himself that his reaction to kissing her each time was Ben reacting to Leslie, not Adam to Amy. He completely immersed himself in his character, so much so that he started calling her Leslie accidentally between scenes.  

When they wrapped up the season, he spent as much of the break with his family as he could. Sure, he and Amy had appearances together and ran into each other from time to time, but it was always in public and always very carefree and light. He felt like maybe he'd made the whole situation up in his head by the time they reunited to start filming season 4.  

He dismissed it as being really into his character when he felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he read the first script and saw they were breaking up in the season opener.  

He returned to his familiar friendship with her while Ben and Leslie were apart for the first half of the season. And he loved having the chance to work more with the rest of the cast. Everything was back to normal again and the heaviness he'd felt at the end of the last season was lifted.  

Until he received the script for Smallest Park.  

He was more nervous to kiss her for that scene than he was the first time. When he lunged toward her he didn't think, he just kissed her with all the passion and longing Ben was supposed to be feeling. Playing the Ben to her Leslie was like breathing to him. He felt guilty that he enjoyed shooting take after take of that scene. And when he jerked off in his trailer after instead of going home and making love to his wife, he knew he was in trouble.    

This job was different.  

Amy was different.  

He conditioned himself over time to become Ben in those close moments and completely detach himself once the scene was over. When things became too heated or they shot too many takes of a kissing scene, he would work through the arousal by himself in his trailer before he went home. For reasons he wasn't ready to understand or acknowledge, he never used his wife to find that release.  

//  

Adam turned off the water and dried his face with a paper towel. Thoughts like those were not going to help him in his current situation. He could still feel the pressure of his cock against his zipper, and try as he may, it had a mind of its own today and his erection wouldn't go away.  

He wondered if he could get them to break for long enough to run to his trailer and take care of business, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt like a complete pervert. He slid his hand down over his pants and squeezed the tip hard enough to hurt. He winced, but was relieved to find his erection begin to subside.  

He took a few more calming breaths before he felt composed down enough to open the bathroom door.  

Amy was nowhere in sight and when Rashida passed by and told him they were taking an early lunch break, he headed straight for his trailer and locked himself in.  

He resisted the urge to pleasure himself while there. He needed to have more self control than that. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than his costar.  

Unfortunately, his mind wasn't taking orders and his thoughts drifted back to Ben's proposal. Remembering her radiant smile as he got down on one knee with that ring in his hand tugged at his heart. She looked so beautiful that day. His pulse was racing when he walked onto the scene. The tears in his eyes as he proposed weren't forced. It was if he was living a parallel life when he was on set with her.  

Everything about Ben and Leslie's relationship was second nature to him at that point. He barely had to work to remember his lines anymore. 

And when her eyes welled up and she finally choked out her ‘yes', he kissed her not because it was written for his character, but because he felt the joy to his very core that they were going to be husband and wife.  

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and tried to stop the next flashback from happening. But the image came on too strong. He gave in and let the memory take form.  

Standing with Jim as she walked down the aisle toward him in the Parks department was like watching an angel descend from heaven. He allowed himself to fully become Ben as she smiled at him and made her way to his side. Allowing Adam and Amy to exist in that moment was more dangerous than he was able to handle.  

Filming that wedding was emotional for both of them.  He caught her staring at the rings on their hands wistfully at one point and wondered if she was thinking about Will. He forced any thoughts of his wife out of his head during their entire day of shooting. There was too much guilt circling in his gut over the way he was feeling.  

When the cast decided to head out for a bite to eat and some drinks after wrapping up for the day, he lied and said his wife was waiting for him at home and he'd have to pass this time. Instead, he waited in his car until everyone left the lot and drove straight to a bar he passed everyday on his way home that was never crowded and contained the dark ambiance he wanted to disappear into.  

He remembered the bartender looking at him as though he may have vaguely recognized him, but he never said a word as he poured him a shot and handed him beer after beer in silence.  

A soft rap on the door broke him from his daydream. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so he sat still and didn't respond. He thought maybe the person left until his phone buzzed and a text popped through from Amy saying she knew he was in there and could he please let her in.  

He contemplated ignoring it, but they still had more scenes to shoot and he didn't want to make things strained between them on set. He leaned forward on the couch, ran his hands through his hair, and walked to the door.  

He opened it without saying a word and moving to the side, gestured for her to come in. She turned to him after he shut the door behind her.  

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."   

"Gee thanks, you look like hell too." He tried to tease but she wasn't having it.  

"Seriously Adam. You ran to the bathroom like you were going to be sick. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  

"I'm not sick."

He walked past her and sat back down on the couch, leaning back into the cushions and closing his eyes.

"Then what happened? Was it something I did?"  

He moved his arm to cover his face as he spoke. "Can we just drop it?"    

She was silent for a few seconds before she moved to sit next to him on the couch. He cringed at her closeness. He was still worked up from his trip down memory lane and he still hadn't completely recovered from her grinding on his lap.  

"No. We can't. And I think we are adult enough and comfortable enough with each other to talk about what is really going on here."  

He dropped his arm and opened his eyes to meet hers.  

"And what is that exactly?"  

"You getting hard when I was on your lap kissing you."  

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Shit. You felt that?"  

She laughed. "It was pretty obvious. I was sitting right on top of it."  

"More like grinding on it." He mumbled.  

"I was definitely NOT grinding on you!"  

He looked at her in disbelief. "You were definitely grinding, Amy."  

She flashed him a sultry smile.

"Believe me, if I was grinding on you, you would know."  

The image of her purposely and fully sliding her body around on his cock broke him. He felt his erection come back instantly and with purpose. As he held eye contact with her and watched her eyes turn dark, he spoke before his brain had a chance to filter his desire.  

He spoke in a gravely whisper,

"Prove it."  

He held his breath when she didn't respond right away. When she finally stood up, her eyes never left his. He could see the conflict of whether to continue written all over her face. But just as he was about to make light of his comment and break the tension, she took a step back and reached behind her and pulled his curtains closed. She walked slowly through the darkened room to stand in front of him.  

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed, reclining him into the couch as she placed her right knee and then her left on either side of his thighs, pausing to hover above his lap.  

His hands twitched to grab her hips and pull her down hard against him, but he remained frozen in place, daring her with a hard look and clenched jaw to continue.  

She reached behind him and grabbed the couch like they'd done in the shoot. But as she moved to lower herself onto him fully, he slid his body down slightly so that when she finally settled herself onto him, she had access to the now throbbing entirety of him.  

Her eyes rolled shut as she slid herself down over him from tip to base. He couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure that escaped as she moved slowly down and then back up his cock, his legs shaking as he held back the urge to lift his hips and press himself hard against her.  

Her eyes remained shut and he sat motionless as he watched her face contort with her own pleasure. When she changed her rhythm and began to roll her hips on her next pass over him his hands shot to her hips and gripped her tightly. His lids fluttered shut as he guided her slowly and purposefully over him.  

He heard her breathing hitch and take on a slight pant as he slowly thrust his near painfully hard length against her.  

When he opened his eyes her lips were slightly parted and her furrowed brow gave away the intensity of her arousal. He lifted his hips up against her again and felt her hip bones under his fingers as he urged her to move faster against him. She dropped her forehead to his and tilted her hips slightly so every pass against him put maximum pressure against her clit.  

When she started moving faster as she built against him, his cock reacted in kind. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders in a desperate attempt to push her back from him and stop her before he finished in his clothes. But instead of backing off of him, she gripped his hands and moved them from her shoulders to her jaw line and leaned back to question him with only a look.  

His thumb absently moved along her cheek as he tried to regain sensible thoughts, but before he could get his brain to take over the thinking for his cock, she was leaning into him, and when her lips met his, he knew there was no turning back.  

He kissed her with all the passion he'd already given her as Ben and all the longing and desire he'd restrained as Adam.  

Her lips and her taste were familiar, but the intensity behind their kiss was causing his head to spin. He tangled his hands in her hair as she whimpered against his mouth. Their kiss turned frantic and without adequate pause for air as they gave in to each other. He reached down and gripped the bottom of her sweater as he quickly pulled it off of her, the break in their kiss almost non-existent.  

He moved his hand to cup her breast and felt her already hard nipple graze his palm. He cursed unrecognizably against her lips as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. She pulled it away from her body and threw it on the floor before he'd even moved his hands back to her front.  

He felt the weight of her breasts fill his hands as his fingers worked her sensitive peaks. She ground against him as she leaned back from his kiss, arching her back to give his mouth full access to her. He sucked and nipped and teased her until her breath was one long plea for more.  

He moved quickly to reposition her underneath him on the couch and fumbled with the button on her jeans as she tore at his sweatshirt and t-shirt. He was half naked above her by the time he pulled her pants off, leaving her writhing underneath him in only her panties. He was mesmerized by the creaminess of her skin as he took her in until his gaze stagnated on the black v of the most important piece of clothing he had yet to remove.  

It wasn't until skin touched skin that he realized she managed to unzip his pants and free his intensely hard cock, wrapping her hand around him and starting to stroke him slowly. His arms gave out and he dropped his head to her neck as she used her feet to push his pants the rest of the way off his legs. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. And he hated himself for the fact that he didn't want to stop it. As her hand squeezed and moved against him, he reached his hand down between her legs and covered her entire center with his hand. She bucked up against him and let out a guttural ‘oh fuck' as he tightened his grip. He reached for the part of the fabric covering the spot he wanted to touch the most and moved it to the side, echoing her cry as his fingers slid easily through her slick center toward her opening.  

She stopped moving her hand over him, a reprieve he was grateful for as she lost herself in his touch. He ran his finger from her opening to her clit and circled her wetness around it before returning for more.  

She was moaning and pressing into his hand every time he rubbed her swollen nub. He moved his kisses down her neck back to her breasts, pulling his erection from her reach as he moved down her body.  

He teased her until he knew she was just about to come and then pulled his hand from her and removed her panties entirely. He paused to take in the sight of her, mostly shaved and soaking wet but she was too worked up to wait. As she reached behind his neck and pulled him back to her, he settled himself against her stomach, careful not to slide between her legs yet as he barely got the word ‘condom?' out before her mouth reclaimed his.  

She reached blindly for her jeans on the floor as she sucked on his bottom lip and then moved her tongue against his. He heard the wrapper crinkle as she ripped it open and growled into her mouth as she grabbed hold of him and slid it on.  

He felt his erection slide through her folds as she raised her hips and positioned him against her. He stilled his kiss and his body as she reached down and rounded her fingers over his ass while pulling him inside her so slowly he swore he felt every millimeter of his cock come alive as he glided against her and filled her.  

He barely had time to register the amazing feeling of her so tight around him before she was bucking up against him and urging him to move. He pulled out slowly and thrust back into her hard, causing her to cry out when he was at his deepest. He repeated the move, aware of every new sound she emitted upon each exhale as he buried himself time and time again inside her.  

There wasn't time break-wise or arousal-wise to continue as long his mind wanted to. He could hear it in her cries and feel it in her grip that she was building fast. Every increase in length of her moans and speed of her hips made him climb right along with her. His body's timing synched with hers and by the time he felt her legs start to tremble and heard her continually cursing his name, he was more than ready.  

She started to pant that she was almost there, and he moved his mouth back against hers as he pushed the final few times into her before her body began to jerk under him. As soon as he felt the first contraction of her orgasm around him, he let go.  

The release of so many months of build up attraction was a rush like nothing he'd experienced before. It was as if every nerve ending in his body originated in his cock. He grunted and cried out over and over as he released himself inside her. He came so long and so strongly his vision flashed white and he felt faint.  

When he spilled the last of himself into her, he collapsed on top of her, honestly afraid he was going to blackout if he tried to stand up.  

She rubbed his back as he regained his surroundings and he felt the rapid beat of her heart under his cheek as he lay against her chest. As both of their bodies recovered he was suddenly panicked over what he'd just done.  

Their friendship, his job, his marriage all flashed before his eyes. She must have felt him stiffen because she moved her hand up to stroke his hair before she took a breath to finally speak.  

"We both resisted this for a long time and we're obviously going to struggle with some dark emotions in the aftermath, so we don't ever have to talk about it again once I leave this room if that's what you want. Things don't have to be weird between us if we don't let them. You mean too much to me to let this ruin us. I'm not going to tell anyone, ever, that this happened.  This is forever just between you and me."  

He couldn't lift his head to look at her, the guilt and shame already weighing heavily on him.  

"I don't know what I feel or how this is going to affect us yet. I've been battling letting these feelings have a life outside Ben and Leslie for a long time. Something snapped in me today and I just couldn't fight it anymore when you were climbing on me over and over again during that scene."  

He didn't know what else to say or what if anything any of this meant going forward. She didn't say anything more, only kissed the top of his head and moved out from underneath him. She picked up her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

When he heard the door shut, he removed the condom, reached for his pants and got dressed before she came back out. He sat on the edge of the cushion as a myriad of thoughts raced through his head.  

When she emerged she looked like she did when she'd initially knocked on his door. She smiled softly at him as he remained motionless on the couch. She walked to him silently, brushed his hair off his forehead and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.  

He closed his eyes and didn't fight the hint of a smile that formed as she pulled back. He kept his eyes closed and felt the warmth of her hand slide off his shoulder as he listened to her footsteps move away from him toward the door. She paused before opening the door, for what he wasn't sure. Maybe to check herself one last time before she left, or maybe to glance back at him and etch the moment into her memory.  

When the door closed behind her he finally opened his eyes.  

He didn't know how the reality of their decision was going to play out. He was too numb and sated to think that far ahead at the moment. He was battling too many intensely different emotions to wrap his head firmly around any of them.  

He was relieved for the distraction when he heard a knock and a 5 minute warning shout to resume shooting. He pulled himself together and as he closed the trailer door behind him, he also closed his heart and his mind to all the feelings and choices he was going to have to face when the work day was over.  

He took a deep breath and made his way back to the set.


End file.
